Corki/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * can be used to reveal enemy units that might be hiding in a nearby patch of brush. * can be used defensively as well, so try using it for a quick escape. * Corki can continue to attack while using . Maximizing is key to mastering Corki. ;Playing Against * Watch out for Corki's . They deal splash damage, so you can get hit even when hiding behind minions. * Corki is vulnerable after he uses his or , so try switching focus to him if he uses them to enter a fight. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage * ability to deal magic damage with his basic attacks, and his abilities doing magic damage and scaling with AD, allow him to take advantage of the superior AD itemization while still dealing a lot of magic damage and forcing the enemy tanks to not itemize just for armor. ** Due to him dealing mainly magic damage, is considered a core item for his build. * Although he deals magic damage with his autos, he builds mostly like a caster ADC, focusing less on attack speed and more on items like to boost his burst damage. This does not mean that never builds attack speed. In fact, the combination of and is quite common on him, mainly due to the burst damage it provides, but it also happens to increase his sustained damage. When combined with , he deals a lot of burst damage to a single target, while not sacrificing sustained damage. * is a core item for him for the aforementioned reason. It synergizes well with his tendency to cast a lot of spells, and he has decent base AD for a marksman. Also, half of the proc is converted to magic damage, thanks to his . * Even in an AD focused build, is a recommended purchase. The majority of his damage is magic, unlike other marksman. is also an okay option due to his abilities being either spammable or being damage over time. ;Countering * Don't be fooled by the fact that builds AD. His only source of physical damage comes from his basic attacks (20%) and his (50%). His damage is mostly magic, and he is more focused on burst than sustained damage. As such, building items like and is better than building items like or which are the counters to most other ADCs. ** is actually the best defensive item to build against . He is going to auto a lot and spam his abilities, both count as magic damage sources done in less than 4 seconds. As such, they are reduced by . ** is still a good option against him since he tends to focus on crit builds, although be wary that half of his crits are converted into magic damage. still deals a small amount of physical damage, so armor is not completely useless against him. The armor instead helps against other sources of physical damage from Corki's team, commonly being the enemy toplaner and jungler. When used in conjuction with , Corki's damage output drops dramaticly as both of the item's passives affect him. ** This also means that and are good options against him, especially if he goes mid. * As a bot lane ADC, he is mostly picked on full AD teams to make up for their lack of magic damage. However, he tends to fall off late game compared to other ADCs. His autos are short ranged, forcing him to rely on his spells to deal damage at a safer range, meaning he has less opportunities to deal damage at late game. ** Also, despite the fact that he deals magic damage instead of physical damage, he doesn't actually have the tools to combat tanks. He tends to itemize for burst instead of sustained damage. In addition, he lacks things like percentage resistance reduction or damage based on a . Even with a build focused on sustained damage, his sustained damage still tends to be inferior to dedicated hypercarry ADCs like , , or . Category:Champion strategies Category:Corki de:Corki/Strategie ru:Корки/Strategy